


You'd Carry Me Home and Lead Me To You

by SiesFics



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Flexible Link, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Link/Sidon, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Stripper AU, belly bulge, dancer Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Ganon is a successful CEO of Hyrule Clothing Co. Zelda, his assistant, insists he need a break and encourages him to visit Midna's Midnight Club to be seen by her friend, the club's most desired dancer. Ganon doesn't expect this dancer to take him by storm and begins a delicate dance of loving him.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a gift fic! The person requested to remain anonymous but requested stripper Link/Ganon so here we are!
> 
> Part one is Rated M and part 2 is where all the sex and debauchery will be found.

“Sir, I think it’s high time you take a break.” 

Ganon sighed, looking up from his stack of papers at Zelda, who did not so much as suggest, as demand. Standing in her button up blouse and pencil skirt, she didn’t appear threatening, but not even Ganon, at 6’8” would dare push her buttons. Those who did rarely made it out intact. “Zelda, we have deadlines approaching for the newest runway. I cannot simply take a break at a time like this.” 

She rolled her eyes, flats clicking on the smooth flooring. “Absolutely you can. I suggest going somewhere relaxing tonight,” she hummed. “Somewhere that will help relieve all your tensions so you can come back tomorrow feeling refreshed.” Clearly, Zelda already had a place in mind, and he glanced at her with a raised brow. 

“And where, pray tell, is this place you are convinced will refresh me?” It had been five years since his company, Hyrule Clothing Co. had taken off, becoming one of the most well established and popular brands in the country. As the CEO, Ganon took the company’s image and work seriously, and he had a consistent hand in everything that went on. At 30, he was one of the younger CEOS and had been named the most wanted man the last two. Zelda often reminded him how easy it would be to get anyone he wanted, but Ganon had little time for relationships and running a company. 

Speaking of Zelda, she was a bright and upcoming fashion designer working right now as his secretary. Twenty-One, straight out of university, Zelda was going to go far with her ambitious drive. That ambition and pushiness was currently turned toward him and insisting he needed to relax, which he did, but crunch rarely afforded such a luxury. “It’s called Midna’s Midnight Club and it’s one of the fanciest clubs in the city,” she grinned. 

“A strip club? Seriously Zelda?” He rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. 

“What? You got something against strip clubs? And like I said this is one of the high end ones. Trust me when I say it’ll help you for sure.” 

“And how do you know that?” 

Zelda glared at him. “Because I know someone who works there and he’s the most popular and desired dancer there. You have the money to spend so you could definitely get a private dance with him. And I could text him and let him know you’re coming,” she said. 

Ganon sighed, setting his pen down. “Fine. I’ll go, if you’ll stop bothering me to relax.” There was little to lose, the best outcome being he relaxes **and** gets a lap dance from an attractive young man. Very few folks knew his sexuality, tabloids simply assumed he was straight, but those closest to him, like Zelda knew his penchant for younger, particularly blond men. 

“Great! I’ll text him then.” Zelda turned on her heels and headed back to her desk.

_Z: Link! My boss is gonna visit the club tonight, can you pay him some extra attention? He’s $$$ so he’ll definitely be worth it. And he’s ultra hot. Dark skin, fiery red hair, muscular as fuck. Def your type_

_L: You had me at $$$ but the looks certainly make it easier. Sure, I’ll show him some extra booty love ;)_

_Z: He needs to fuckin relax, so work that magic on him baby <3_

_L: You know I always do, Z._

Zelda grinned and put her phone back into her jacket. Ganon didn’t think he needed to relax but Zelda was perceptive, she could see how tired he was even if he wouldn’t admit it. And who knows, maybe they’d actually hit it off and Ganon could form that emotional connection he had never had for as long as she had known him. Lord knows it would be good for Link to not have to work and focus on school. What did Ganon think about being a sugar daddy? She chuckled to herself and shook her head. Only time would tell with this one. 

\-------

“Your friend is sending some high end client here? Expect a bonus then for taking care of em’.” Midna winked at him. This club wasn’t bad, no, in fact it was the best Link could have hoped for. It was high end and Midna treated all her employees well, especially her dancers. There was no abuse allowed and if a client dared to get too handsy after repeated requests to stop, they were thrown out and banned. Midna was a force to be reckoned with with her fiery red hair, sharp, almost red eyes and tattooed dark skin. She had built this place from the ground up and Link respected her for it.

He had begun working here a year ago, needing a way to pay off school and also afford food, housing the whole lot of it. This place was looking and at first he’d been convinced it wasn’t going to happen at all. This was, as he mentioned, a high end club, and Link at the time had only pole danced in his apartment for fun. But Midna had been around when he showed up and gravitated toward his beauty, she said, and hired him. Link didn’t think he looked that great, but clients tended to disagree. His fluffy blond hair hung just below his ears, shining blue eyes always dipped down in a sultry, sexy gaze when looking at clients. He was thin, with a nice dip in the waist and slim hips. He was toned from working the pole and had grown a cute, plump ass as a result of the work here as well. Stripping was a hard job, but not only did it reward him with a nice body, he made so much fucking money. Especially now that he had climbed to the top as the most desired dancer. There was also an allure about him as he didn’t speak often, choosing calculated silence. He wasn’t a huge talker to begin with, unless someone caught his eye, but it made folks want to talk to him more, which he didn’t mind so long as they were slipping bills in his thong. 

And tonight he would have a new client, Zelda’s boss. He never remembered the company she worked for so he couldn’t actually remember who her boss was, but he trusted her when she said he was hot. Link danced for every kind of man, hot or not, it was just easier when the man was someone he personally found attractive. Link was in the back, getting himself ready, making himself prim and proper so he could be debauched by the end of the night. He liked to take his time, make himself look really good to get all the big tips from the hungry eyes and greedy hands. He gave private dances, when he wanted to. He got to pick and choose and he never went if the guy gave him weird vibes. Better to be safe than sorry, and he’d been nothing if not safe working here. 

Tonight he settled on light makeup, a dash of eyeshadow to make the color in his eyes pop and simple strokes with mascara to get his eyelashes long and flirty. He never added much in the way of anything else, just a tinge of gloss to make his lips shiny and kissable, to tempt the men into giving him more. He curled his blond hair into loose waves, pressed in some hoops, anklets and bracelets to jingle against the pole. Over the year his wardrobe had grown from the sad thong he had worn his first night. Link had at his disposal so many outfits it was hard to keep track. Tonight was special, a client coming just for him, so he was determined to look his best and show him a good time. He flicked through the outfits packed away before deciding on the sexy hero getup, though there wasn’t much of anything to it. White thigh highs that clipped to the garter he put on, short (short) brown shorts, like, the bottom of his cheeks were showing short. Next, he added a green mesh top that left nothing to the imagination and clipped a little toy sword to his hip. To top it off a pair a black heels that helped his 5’8” frame look just a little taller. 

“What’s the occasion?” Mipha smiled sweetly at him as she came in, sitting down at her spot beside him to start on her hair. 

“Z convinced her boss to come here and specifically mentioned me, so I wanted to make sure I put on a good show.”

“Link, your shows are always phenomenal, but knock em’ dead.” Mipha wasn’t a dancer but a bartender, but she usually came straight from the gym and had a place in the back to freshen up before starting. 

He smiled at her before heading out to the floor to get some stretches in before they opened. Midna didn’t open the doors until seven, but already there was someone seated in a booth, rum and coke held in hand. Link felt himself gulp as he stared at this adonis of a man. The guy was massive, at least a foot taller than Link, with gorgeous tan skin, slightly lighter than Midna, and the same fiery red hair. Underneath the light of the booth his eyes were a fierce orange and the rum and coke looked absolutely minuscule in his massive hand. “Holy fuck…” he breathed, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. How did this guy get in? He was clearly important...wait was THIS Zelda’s boss? Lord almighty Link was tempted to break his, no fucking a client rule already. He took a deep breath, calming himself before he grabbed the pole and swung himself up. He was gonna give this guy the best damn pre-show he’d ever seen. 

\------

Ganon arrived an hour early, Zelda ushering him out and telling him he’d be welcome in prior to opening and just as she had said, a woman welcomed him as he walked up. 

“Welcome, I’m Midna, lovely to meet you.” They shook hands and Ganon wondered if she were a long lost cousin with how similar the two of them were. 

“Ganon. Thank you for welcoming me in, I’m afraid my assistant was rather pushy to get me to come and relax.” 

“It’s no trouble, we’re happy to have you and may I assure you that you’ll find yourself in bliss here. Let my girls and boys take care of you, though I believe you were specifically referred to Link? My most popular dancer. Should you want a private dance we’ll give you a little discount.” She grinned, hoping that if Ganon became as hooked as she was sure he would be, that he’d be back every day for more. “Here, this booth should be good, can I get you a drink?” 

“A rum and coke would be great, thank you.” Ganon sat down, loosening his tie and slipping off his jacket, leaving him in his white button up, which struggled to hold his muscular body in. It was time for an upgrade, but purchasing clothes in his size was always such a pain. He thanked Midna when she dropped off his drink and glanced at the dancefloor, breath catching at the stunning angel that stepped out. 

He was bathed in light from the ceiling, with angelic blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. His outfit was divine, so much so Ganon had to will away the twitch of his cock. He had never seen someone so picturesque, so perfectly everything he had ever wanted in someone. He was so small, petite, yet no doubt his thighs and arms were strong from pole work. Ganon pulled his phone out and texted Zelda, asking her what her friend looked like, gaping at the description that matched that of this beautiful creature. If he was as good as Midna claimed, Ganon might just blow every free moment at the strip club. How could he resist? He leaned back in the booth, sipping his drink, unable to stop his eyes from wandering to the dancer as he warmed up for the night. Link, as he knew him, put something on his hand and wiped them together before grabbing the pole and swinging himself up. Ganon watched, completely transfixed at the way the young man bent in the air, the way his arms held him so effortlessly before transitioning to his legs wrapping around the pole, his body hanging down. 

“Shit,” he coughed, already feeling the heat from such an incredible dancer. And in that moment he realized he didn’t want anyone else to experience Link tonight, he wanted him all to himself. Throwing back the rest of his drink, Ganon got up and made his way to the bar where Midna was lolling about. “Midna,” he called to her.  
“What can I do for ya?” She grinned, eyes glinting as if she already knew what it was he was here for. 

“I would like to purchase Link’s company for the evening, whatever price, I’ll pay it.”

“Bold of you to open the floor for **any** price. But I’m feeling generous tonight Ganon, and I did say I’d give you a discount. Thousand bucks and you can take him for the night in the private vip lounge. Just remember, there’s no sex allowed. We aren’t a brothel and my girls and boys stay clean,” she told him. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” He desperately wanted to fuck this beautiful angel, but the last place he’d do it was here. He wanted to take him home after giving him everything he could ever want, lay him in bed and ravish him. Ganon pulled his phone out and transferred the money to Midna and once she heard the ping, slipped out from the bar and made her way to the floor. 

“Link,” she cooed. 

Link raised a brow and bent down to listen. 

“The guy referred to you? Just paid me big bucks to have you to himself. Take him to the vip room and have some fun,” she winked. “Safe fun, no-”

“Sex. Midna, don’t you think I know that?” He chuckled, though to be fair he did already think about breaking that rule with this guy. He wouldn’t, at least not now and here. Slipping off the sage, he grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands clean before making his way to the bar to wash his hands at the sink. He turned to the man, Ganon, and gave him a smooth, sweet smile. “I am honored you want to spend so much time with me. Shall I get us some drinks and take you?”

Ganon found his breath catching at the sweet voice of Link’s, blinking before clearing his throat. “Yes, that sounds good.” He watched Link pour and mix the drinks, long fingers wrapping around the neck of bottles, Ganon gulping at the image of those hands wrapping around something much longer and thicker. Link worked expertly, setting the drinks on a tray and grabbing it before slipping out from behind the bar. 

“Let’s go,” Link hummed, taking Ganon down the hall and up some stairs. All the while, he could feel eyes boring into him, giving his hips an exaggerated sway as he moved, letting his cute ass jut out.

Ganon felt his erection pressing against his pants, bringing his coat in front of him to hide it. Good God this gorgeous man was doing such filthy things to him without even touching him. 

Opening the door, Link let Ganon inside and set the tray down on the small table, accompanied by two chairs. The room was finely decorated, dark colors for the sensual vibe, no bed, but a long couch swathed in smooth satin for a silky smooth feeling. The carpet was soft and perfect for twirling in whenever he gave dances in here. A fireplace was set up with a (not) real fire roaring and crackling. The windows were ceiling high, leading out to a balcony that had another table and chairs. The room was also equipped with a television, a minibar and a fridge for anything the client might desire. And of course, a pole.“You have me for the night,” he murmured, turning his head, hoops swaying with his hair, a teasing smile on glossy lips. “What would you have me do first?” 

He might actually lose it from how infatuated with Link he was. Ganon cleared his throat and grabbed his drink, making his way to the couch and sitting down, placing his coat over his lap. “Why don’t you start with a dance? And let’s talk, I want to know you,” he hummed. 

Link was caught off guard, laughing softly. “I’ve never had someone want to get to know me before, you’re such an interesting man, Ganon. Z told me I’d enjoy servicing you, and so far she’s completely correct.” He chuckled at the flush across those dark cheeks before grabbing the pole and languidly spinning around. “So, what do you want to know?” He asked, jumping up and swinging around, letting his leg hook on so he could stretch out his arms and slowly slide down. 

Ganon watched, completely entranced by Link’s ability to stay on the pole, moving so effortlessly. “I...ah, how about your age and why you decided to take up dancing?” He at least wanted Link to be legal, though, he assumed with the drinks. 

Link hummed, sliding down and doing the splits, bending as he stood, wiggling his ass at Ganon. “I’m twenty-one and I decided to start dancing because it’s good money and I’m a broke college student,” he said. “Junior majoring in Outdoor Adventure and Leadership, boring sounding I know, but I love the outdoors and want to make that a career. For now though, dancing provides me with enough income to pay for school, pay my rent, afford food and then some. It’s a pretty sweet gig and I got lucky with Midna’s club.” Truly, he didn’t know where he’d be and how far in debt he’d have been if not for Midna taking a chance on him. “What about you? I mean, I know what you do, so how about why Z made you come here?” 

Ganon scoffed, sipping his drink. “Thirty, and she insists that I am overworking myself. However, we are running on borrowed time, with a deadline fast approaching and there’s little time for relaxation. However, Zelda rarely takes no for an answer, so I agreed and I’m rather glad I did.” 

Link purred, letting the pole go before making his way toward Ganon, swaying his hips and slowly peeling the mesh top off. “What else do you want to know?” He whispered, moving Ganon’s jacket and fitting in his lap, moaning quietly at the erection pressed against him. God this man was huge. 

He grunted, hands twitching, aching to grab hold of those slim hips, but he refrained. Setting his drink down, he dug his fingers into the couch, watching (and feeling) Link wiggle above him. “What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?” 

Another odd question, well, odd for where they were. Link smiled and slid off of Ganon’s lap, pushing his shorts down and stepping out of them, leaving himself in his thon, garter, thigh highs and heels. A rumble filled his chest at the audible moan from Ganon at the sight of him. He knew the man wanted him, wanted to fuck him, and Link wanted to get fucked. But not now, not so easily. “It’s like we’re on a date,” he teased. “I like outdoor stuff, like I mentioned. Hiking, biking, all sorts of activities. I also enjoy just curling up in bed and reading, the simple things in life,” he hummed. “You?” He returned to Ganon’s lap, though he sat with his back facing the other, grinding his ass down into Ganon’s erection. “And don’t be afraid, you can touch,” he assured him. 

Ganon couldn’t help the noise that escaped as Link undressed further. His beautiful body was revealed, so perfect and so...no, he didn’t belong to Ganon, yet. He let out a satisfied huff when Link said he could touch, hands grabbing at those hips before moving up to rub at pert nipples. He relished in the quiet gasp and moan from Link, the other squirming in his lap. “I enjoy making clothing and working out. I’m also a fan, don’t you tell anyone, of bird watching.” 

Link couldn’t help another small laugh. This man was so incredibly endearing. “How cute. And what about what you like in a man?” He whispered, gasping as large hands continued touching him, playing with his nipples. Link could feel himself getting hard, moaning and rocking against Ganon’s lap. 

“You,” he breathed. “You’re what I like. Small, strong, beautiful, talented. Link, let me take care of you,” he grunted. “Let me pay for your everything. You’ll never have to work again if you don’t wish it.” He couldn’t believe he was offering something so big, but his heart couldn’t help it. It wanted Link. 

For a moment it felt as though time stopped. Link gasped at Ganon’s confession, and felt a blush spread down to his chest. It was so tempting, to be what he assumed was this man’s live in lover, able to go to school without worry, and getting to fuck someone so hot. He wanted it, he did, but he was also unsure. Was Ganon truly serious? Link had to test him, he had to refuse, once, twice, maybe ten times. “As lovely as that..ah,” he moaned. “As lovely as that sounds, I refuse. If you want to win me, Mr. CEO, you have to come more than once,” he whispered. Hands wrapped around his waist, turning him to Ganon, fingers grabbed his chin and tugged him close. Their breath washed over one another and Link was entranced by orange eyes. 

“I’ll prove myself to you, I swear it,” Ganon growled, pressing a kiss to Link’s supple lips, eating the moan the other released. 

The rest of the evening was incredible, sharing drinks and talking, limited touching for worry of getting too handsy. Ganon had truly enjoyed it, and when he left he truly did feel refreshed. Going home, to an empty townhome, he sighed, wanting the warmth of Link in his life. He showered, jerked off and got in bed, texting Zelda she was right, before going to sleep.

Likewise, Link left that night feeling flustered and excited to see if Ganon meant every word. Time would tell, and tomorrow would too. Would his would be lover show up? Or was he just talk?  
\--------

Link was annoyed when the next morning he was vibrating with excitement, already eager to see Ganon again. It was easy to get lost in the idea of being taken care of like Ganon promised, but he had to make sure it was for real, that the other was serious. As much as he had wanted to say yes, he couldn’t let himself be so easily won. 

_Z:“So how’d it go?"_

He looked down at his phone, wrinkling his nose, unsure of how much to give away. He pinned his hair up and began washing his face, pressing the call button. 

“So?” Zelda’s voice came through, clearly smug, like she already knew. 

“He offered to take care of me. To give me anything I want. I told him no.” 

“What?! He’s like mega rich and also hot, and he’s a really good dude.” Zelda wasn’t helping, making it all the more difficult to continue refusing.

“Because I can’t just say yes to something so big right away. If he keeps coming back and he’s serious, I might agree.” 

“You like him.” He could hear her smirk. “You wouldn’t think about it if you didn’t totally like him.”

“Shut up, Z.” He rolled his eyes, wiping off the face mask before lotioning his skin. “Still, thank you for sending him my way. If this does end up working, I’ll owe you big.” 

“You already do Link,” she chuckled before hanging up. 

Link hummed, slipping his phone into his pajama pants before making his way back to his room to start on homework. Thankfully he didn’t have any classes today so he could focus on his papers before work tonight. He was halfway through a paper when a frustrated shout erupted from him, Link collapsing back into his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about strong arms, dark skin, fiery red hair...Ganon was consuming his mind to the point where he couldn’t concentrate. It didn’t help that the other returning wasn’t guaranteed. Maybe Ganon wasn’t serious, which in that case Link might burn his house down. He didn’t let people wiggle their way into his heart, but already it seemed Ganon had done just that. “Ugh, what a bastard,” he grumbled. Sitting back up, he moved his laptop to the side and curled up into bed. Fuck homework right now, particulalry as thoughts of Ganon entered his mind, hands smoothing down his body, lips pressed to his. Link groaned, letting his hands slip beneath the covers.  
\------

Ganon was in a similarly hopeless situation. His alarm had gone off at 7am as per usual, affording him time to work out, shower and eat before heading into the office. But while working out, his mind wandered to sim hips and soft thighs. In the shower he was privy to all sorts of filthy thoughts, spreading Link open, eating him out, tasting every inch of him. So forceful were these thoughts he wrapped his hand around his dick and let himself find release. He never jerked off so often, but just thinking about Link got him going. While eating breakfast, he went over his schedule in order to find time to go to the club again. If he got out at 8, that left him a few hours to spend at the club before heading home. He laughed, shaking his head at how absolutely taken he was with Link, how one man could make him rearrange his whole schedule for him, without even asking. 

Dressing in his usual suit, Ganon headed to his car and then to the office. Zelda was already there, and Ganon could tell by the grin on her face she had no doubt already spoken with Link. He climbed out of his car and headed in, sitting down with his coffee before she actually began to talk.

“So you basically asked him to be your boyfriend?” She chuckled. “Bold of you to move so quickly, but I get it, he’s really good looking and you’re totally his type.” 

“I didn’t **mean** to make it seem like that...I just felt so jealous thinking about him servicing other customers. I have no right to, it’s his job, but that doesn’t make this feeling go away. And-wait, did you say I’m his type?” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Yes. You’re massive, attractive, you could probably wrap your hands around his waist. And, you’re older. Definitely Link’s type.” The only person she’d seen him with before was a swimmer, tall, muscular, red hair...ah, another type. What was his name again? Sidon! Link had told her they were just too different, but apparently still spoke fairly regularly. “Anyway, he said you promised to return tonight, are you?” 

“Of course I am, I made a promise.” 

“Maybe instead of immediately asking him to be your lover, you should ask him on a date,” she laughed. Ganon flushed, realizing how many steps he had skipped in his lust struck haze. 

“Ugh, I don’t need this from you,” he hissed. “Now get to work.” 

The day went by far too slow for the both of them, but at least Ganon had the distraction of work. Link was at home, mulling over his homework, writing half assed papers, mind continually assaulted by images of Ganon. By the time 6pm rolled around, he was glad to be heading out of the house to the club, his skin thrumming with excitement. Ganon hadn’t given a specific time, but Link figured it would be around when he arrived last night. His excitement didn’t escape Midna’s gaze, the older woman grinning at him. 

“You excited to see him again? It’s rare for someone to pay for a whole night. I’m happy so long as he keeps paying. Can’t have you seeing him for free during work.” 

“I know,” he mumbled. Link headed into the back to get ready, taking more time than usual in picking an outfit. He left his face bare tonight and let his hair stay in it’s fluffy mess of blond. For clothes he decided on a pink thong that showed off his ass, black garter paired with black stockings and heels. On top he slipped into a soft pink babydoll before checking himself out. He looked good, hopefully Ganon would think so too. Stepping out for warmups, he nearly shouted when he saw Ganon enter, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been stood up. 

Ganon stepped in as Link came out, his eyes locking onto the dancer and already he felt heat in his belly. Link looked perfect in the babydoll, the thong showing him off so perfectly. “Another private night,” he told Midna, handing her the cash this time. She chuckled as she took it, counting it before nodding to him. Ganon wasted no time in walking over to Link and lifting the dancer off his feet. 

Link gasped before settling against the larger man, combing his fingers through red hair. “You came. I was half expecting you to stand me up,” he murmured.

“I would have to be a fool to do that,” Ganon hissed. “Any man who would stand you up is the biggest idiot.” He took the stairs two at a time to get to the vip suite, nudging the door closed behind them before letting Link down. “You look beautiful,” he whispered, reaching out to thumb along the strap of the babydoll. “I apologize for last night,” he started, taking Link to the couch and sitting down. “That was rather forward of me...rather, would you honor me with a date?” He asked. “Right now. It’s only 7pm, plenty of time for dinner.” 

Link flushed at the question. A date? Jesus, he couldn't believe someone this hot and this wealthy gave two shits about him and yet here they were. He swallowed, shifting closer to look cinto Ganon’s eyes. “I suppose I could accept. I’m not quite dressed for a date though, so let me change, presumably at home, so I can wear something more befitting of whatever place you have planned.” 

Ganon swallowed. Link had said yes, he was so incredibly relieved. “Let me drive you home,” he offered, thankful when Link nodded. 

“Well then, let me change out of this.” Link lead him back downstairs, having him wait in the front while he changed, explaining to Midna what was happening. 

“Are you trying to woo my best dancer? You bastard,” she teased. 

Link came back out in a sweater and jeans, nothing compared to his previous outfit and yet Ganon found him all the more beautiful. He led him out to his car, scoffing when Link exclaimed about the cost of it. 

“You really are stinking rich!” 

“I hardly consider myself rich. I am able to live well, but I would not be foolish with my money.” 

“What about spending two grand in two nights on a stripper?”

“With the stripper being you? I hardly consider that a waste.” Ganon smiled at the faint blush that dusted Link’s cheeks, and let the other input his address in the gps. The drive was quiet, but the kind of quiet that was void of discomfort. Ganon pulled into the apartment complex, waiting in his car while Link hurried upstairs. 

Inside, Link threw his bag onto the floor and ran to his closet. “What the fuck was I thinking? I don’t have anything nice enough to wear to whatever fancy place he’ll probably take us. Ugh...but anything is better than this.” He rummaged through his drawers and ended up pulling on a pair of thick black leggings, black shorts that cut off at his upper thigh, some black boots and his nicest piece of clothing, a cashmere sweater. Grabbing his nicer bag, he tossed everything into it before heading back down. 

“Fuck.” Ganon hissed, watching Link come down looking so fucking cute, to the point Ganon wanted to devour him. Once Link was buckled in, Ganon started the car and drove off. 

“Hey,” Link murmured. “Don’t take us anywhere super fancy, this was the nicest shit I had and I don’t want to get laughed out of some fancy ass restaurant.” 

Ganon laughed, smiling at the glare Link shot at him. “You look perfect, ethereal...but don’t worry, I don’t go to high end places. Local, family run shops are always more enjoyable.” 

Link hummed, finding himself endeared to Ganon even more. The man was well off but he wasn’t a stuck up rich prick. The rest of the drive was quiet, until they pulled into the parking lot of Link’s favorite Italian place. “Holy shit, this is my favorite!” He gasped. 

“You too? It’s my go to when I have time during lunch,” Ganon admitted. So they had this in common as well. 

The two climbed out of the car and headed inside, the owners waving to them both. “Ganon! And Link! We didn’t know you knew one another.” 

“Until yesterday, we hadn’t,” Link hummed. 

“Your usual?”

“Yes!” Both men spoke simultaneously, glancing at each other and sharing a quiet laugh. They settled into a booth, Link resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin up in his hands. 

“So...were you serious?” He asked.

“About what?” Ganon thanked the owner as she brought over their drinks, water for him and what looked like an italian soda for Link. 

“About caring for me, giving me everything I could ever need?”

“I...yes. I did not mean to be so forward yesterday, but yes, I meant it.” 

Link stirred in the cream, watching it blend. “I would be your what then, your lover? Your whore?”

Ganon winced. “Gods no, not my whore. You’d be my lover, my partner, if you’d have me. I do not take these things lightly, and to offer this to you so quickly is unusual for me. I do not fancy myself someone who falls for another’s beauty alone, there’s more to you than your looks, I can see it in the way you talked about your hobbies and what you’re studying.” 

Link flushed, shaking his head. “Ugh, you’re a sap.” He took a drink. “If I say yes, can I rely on you to always care for me? I’d quit being a dancer for you, under the assumption I wouldn’t need to work, that I could focus on school and what I like. I don’t want you to think I’d stop working because I want to be pampered, but because it would afford me the opportunity to get ahead in my schooling.” Link wasn’t a gold digger, but having a wealthy partner would have its benefits.

“I offered Link, I do not think you are wrong for asking or wanting to be cared for. I would. I would make sure you are safe, warm, paid for, and anything you need, I would gladly provide. Not that I want you to think you can never leave me. Should you be unhappy, I will pay for you to move elsewhere and pay for you until you’re able to sustain yourself again.” 

“What a perfect offer…” Link sipped more of his drink as the food arrived. He blinked when both of their meals ended up the fettuccine alfredo. “Are you kidding me…” He laughed, Ganon laughed, they shared more in common than he could have ever imagined. “I would be a fool not to accept your offer. Plus, Z would murder you if you hurt me,” he hummed.

“So she would,” Ganon agreed. “So is that…?”

“I accept. I’ll be your lover Ganon, I’ll give myself to you entirely.” Link smiled. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

Ganon slid out from his side and into Link’s, cupping that small face and pressing their lips together. Link’s lips were so soft, so warm. He was perfect, and he was Ganon’s now. He wouldn’t rush this, wouldn’t make the other have sex with him, he would let Link set the pace. Anything for his angel.

And so their story began,

together.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re easy,” Zelda laughed, dodging the coffee stir stick launched her way from the cafe table. 

Link glared at her, cheeks pink because she wasn’t wrong. After two nights he’d agreed to quit his job and become Ganon’s live-in lover, focusing on school and finishing up his degree before starting on what he really wanted to do. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m happy for you,” she hummed. “I had a feeling it would end up like this. You got a sugar daddy now,” she grinned, wiggling her brow. 

“He’s not my sugar daddy,” Link hissed. 

“He kind of is though. There’s nothing wrong with that either,” she hummed. “I’m glad you’re able to stop working at the club, too many long nights. How’s Midna doing?” 

He groaned. “She’s mourning me like I’m dead.” 

“Sounds about par for the course. She’ll find another star dancer, and as much as she may complain, she cares about you and your education so I’m sure she’s glad you’ll get to work more on that.” Zelda sipped her tea before knocking Link out with her next question. “So, you two sleep together yet?” 

Link nearly fell out of his chair, huffing at her nosiness. “ **No** ,” he grumbled. “We’ve been busy moving my shit to his townhouse and then when we aren’t exhausted from that, he’s working. We decided to hold off until the deadline is finished.” Already Link struggled with it, going to be alone in a bed he was already used to sharing, wrapped up in warm arms. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be done soon and you two can get your freak on.” 

“ **Zelda!** ” Link glared at her and drowned himself in the rest of his coffee. 

“What? He clearly likes you. It’s been what, a month? And you already have a brand new car,” she pointed out. “He insisted on it, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Link sighed. “I don’t want him to think I’m just here to use his money, but it’s hard to refuse when he bought the car and brought it home,” he murmured. “I’m thankful, I just don’t want to be seen as a gold digger.” 

“You won’t be. Like you said, he bought it for you. He has way too much money for one man, he’s happy to spend it on you. He’s never been happier. He comes into the office vibrant now,” Zelda told him. “I think you two are pretty good together.” 

“Thanks Z,” Link murmured. He certainly hoped that was the case, he rather liked Ganon. 

Like Zelda had said, it had been a month since that night he had agreed to live with Ganon, eating fettuccine alfredo in their favorite Italian restaurant. He’d anticipated they’d have slept together that night, but Ganon had said he wanted to make sure it was perfect, and Link couldn’t argue. And ever since things had simply been to bust. Between moving his shit, breaking his lease and getting situated, Link was exhausted, and Ganon was there to help and also worked full time so when he finally came home he was tired too. But things were finally settling down, with Link finally finishing unpacking his things, enough space for everything he had, especially important was all his outdoor gear, which conveniently had a place in the storage closet out on the balcony. He went from a modest studio to a massive townhouse, and every night he went to bed alone but woke up in the arms of another. He couldn’t wait for the deadline to be done so he could go to bed with Ganon, not just wake up with him. It ended tomorrow, and while they hadn’t discussed in detail when they’d have sex, Link had a feeling the second Ganon came home, all bets were off. They’d at least been able to discuss what was okay and not okay in the bedroom, and Link rather loved discovering Ganon’s unused bondage items. They had so much to discover one another’s bodies and minds, he couldn’t wait. 

Zelda left to head back to work, and Link loitered around at the cafe before heading home, nearly forgetting he had a car. Unlocking the door to the townhouse, Link slipped in and locked the door behind him. Slipping out of his shoes, he went over to the couch and flopped down, grabbing the remote and turning on crappy daytime television. For once he didn’t have any papers to write and he had no work to get ready for, it left him in a place he’d never been in before. Watching garbage judge shows and texting his boyfriend was something Link hadn’t anticipated a month ago, but here he was.

_G: How was coffee with Zelda?_

_L: Good. She’s a constant tease as usual. How’s work? The deadline’s done soon right? I can’t wait to finally get a taste of that dick. ;)_

_G: Link! Fuck...don’t say shit like that. It’s done tomorrow. Gotta go._

Link chuckled, putting his phone down and letting his hand wander down to his cock. He had spent many days jerking off while Ganon was at work, imagining what it would be like to take him. And he’d been practicing too. Standing up, he took his phone to the bedroom, rooting around in the closet for the massive bad dragon dildo he’d bought a few weeks ago. He’d been slowly working himself on it, wanting to take it all so he was prepared for Ganon. Sleeping with the man, he felt Ganon’s cock more than once against him and holy fuck was it big. Link was small and thin, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from taking all of his lover. 

He had spent an obscene amount of time picking out and crafting the perfect dildo right down to the color. The one he settled on was “the demon dick” in an L size, which already scared him (he’d been much too afraid to order the XL). He’d selected moderate firmness, added the suction cup and picked out the tan that was closest to Ganon’s skin. On a last whim, he’d added the ability for it to cum inside of him, the little tube fed through the toy and a syringe at hand for him to use to pump it into him. To go with it all, he had added to his cart a bottle of their lube, which looked and felt like cum, and was safe to be continuously squirted inside of him. 

He always did this in their massive bathroom, in the shower which in itself was large enough for a small family to fit into. It made cleaning up easy, and he liked having the warm water flowing around him, it was almost like a touch. Climbing into the shower, he turned it on hot and let the water spray over him. He liked starting slow, liked pressing himself into the shower wall and imagining Ganon doing everything. Hands moved over his body, running up his thighs, teasing his hardening cock before moving up to settle on his nipples. He was so sensitive there and he honestly couldn’t wait to get Ganon’s rough fingers there, rubbing and pinching at delicate flesh. Link moaned, arching his chest into his own fingers, relentless on his hardening nipples. “Ganon,” he breathed, rocking into the air, wanting contact with something, anything. “Ugh.” Link huffed in frustration, turning the shower off before climbing out. This wasn’t good enough, he wanted to be in bed, surrounded by Ganon’s smell, one that Link was already addicted to. Plus, the idea to send his boyfriend a photo of him would not only explain why he was washing their blankets again, but also serve to hopefully get Ganon worked up just like Link was. 

Drying off, he padded back into their room and tossed himself into the king sized bed with the lusciously soft blankets. He writhed against them, feeling himself ache at the mere scent of the other man. His hands reached for the lube, squirting it into his hand before bringing his fingers down to his hole. He groaned, slipping two in easily, having been doing this for a few weeks at this point, stretching himself for Ganon. He worked them in, spreading himself, fucking in, but it just wasn’t good enough. Even adding a third, then fourth finger and he struggled to feel that delicious fullness he needed. “Fuck,” he groaned, pulling his fingers off and scrambling to get on the hardwood floor. This was going to hurt his knees but fuck if it wasn’t hot, situating himself in front of their full length mirror. He pressed the toy into the floor until the suction cup took hold, pulling on it to test its strength. Link then swung his leg over and situated above the toy, grabbing the syringe and pressing down until cum beaded the tip. He reached down and stroked the length, getting it nice and coated, imagining what it would be like to do this to Ganon, what it would feel like to finally have it inside of him. 

Wasting no more time, Link spread his cheeks and let himself slowly press down, broken voice gasping out as the pointed tip pressed inside of him. He wanted to take it all this time, all the way down to the knot at the base. Link let go, resting his hands on the floor in front of him, slowly sinking down onto the toy, taking inch by inch. He sobbed, moaned and cried as each thick inch pressed into him, finally sinking down to the knot. He hiccuped, feeling the knot stretch at his rim, closed his eyes and pushed himself further, crying out into his arm when it pressed in. Link shook uncontrollably, pressing his hands against the tiniest bump in his stomach, the toys so big it created not only this physical fullness but the feeling of being entirely owned. He bit his lip, sobbing as he pulled himself up and back down onto the toy, cock twitching with each thrust against it, the head pressing into his prostate. “F-Fuck, ah…!” Link reached out, shakily grabbing his phone, pointing it at the mirror and hitting record. 

“Fuck me, Ganon, harder,” he moaned, bouncing himself on the toy, taking it all with ease now, grinding and working himself on it. “Harder, faster!” He begged, spreading his legs wider to take more. “This is what...fuck, I want from you,” he panted. “Hurry up with that damn deadline,” he hissed. He kept the camera trained on the mirror as he lifted off the toy, turning around and showing off his ass as he sunk back down onto it, moaning. With his other hand, he grabbed the syringe and pumped the cum into him, crying out and finding his release in being filled, spilling onto the floor, the lubricant cum spilling down the toy, and when he lifted off, spilled out of his gaping hole and down his thighs. He stopped the recording before collapsing against the floor, groaning at how good it felt but how fucking tired and messy he was. Time for a shower and to clean up the mess, but first…”there,” he murmured, hitting send on the text. 

Ganon was at his desk when he got the text, pulling out his phone and nearly choking at the video. It didn’t play but just the still, Link naked with something _inside_ of him. “Fuck,’ he breathed. 

_G: You devil_

_L: Watch it, jerk it to me ;)_

_G: Link, I’m at work_

_L: And?_

Ganon groaned, already feeling a stir in his cock. Standing up, he went to the private bathroom in his office, glad to have decided on it now, and locked the door. “I can’t believe I’m about to jerk off at work,” he sighed, but didn’t hesitate to press play. His cock swelled instantly at the moans and pants that came from the video, watching Link take an impossibly large toy. His tiny lover bounced on it, talking about how he’s been practicing for weeks to be able to take him. Ganon groaned, reaching down to unfasten his pants and pull his aching cock out. He stroked himself, thumbing at the head while he watched Link take the toy like an expert.

_“Wanna feel your cum in me, wanna see it dripping down my legs”_

“Jesus fuck,” he moaned, jerking his hips into his hand, cock twitching and aching. How was he so close already? Link just made him wild with want, and it had been a month since they got together and they hadn’t had sex. It was killing him, and it looked like the same could be said for Link. He didn’t know if he could wait until the deadline was over, he didn’t know if he could resist Link when he got home. He squeezed his shaft, grunting as he worked into his hand, playing the moment Link came on repeat, groaning at the sight of the realistic lube dripping down pale thighs and out of that tight hole. With a bitten back sob, Ganon came, seed spilling against the wall of the bathroom. He panted, collapsing down onto the toilet seat, resting his head against the wall. He was infatuated with Link a month ago, now he believes he fucking loves him.   
Link was standing in the kitchen, prepping dinner when the front door opened. Since he didn’t work and school wasn’t nearly as exhausting anymore, the least he felt he could do was cook and sometimes clean. Cleaning was more a joint effort between them, but the cooking was all him, which was good because as it turned out, Ganon can’t cook for shit. He didn’t even bother asking how the day was, not with the way Ganon was coming in, the steps forceful and quick. He purred when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Ganon’s muscular chest. “Well hello to you too,” he hummed.

“Don’t act coy,” Ganon growled, biting at Link’s slightly pointed ear. He swore in another life, Link would be an elf. “You’re such a brat, sending me that video in the middle of work.” 

“Sounds like you had some fun with it,” Link chuckled, gasping at the feeling of Ganon’s hands diving down into his pajama bottoms, grabbing at his ass.

“You want my cum in you? I’ll give it to you baby, I’ll give it to you until you’re crying.” 

Link shuddered. Fuck that was hot, and hearing Ganon talk like this was setting a fire in his belly. “W-Wait, what about dinner? And your deadline?” 

“The deadline is tomorrow, so fuck the deadline. And dinner looks like it’ll be done in twenty minutes? That’s enough time for you to suck my cock,” he snarled, swelling with pride at the way Link shivered. He lifted the blond up with ease, carting him to the couch and sitting down before depositing him on the floor in front of him. He spread his legs, reaching to grab Link’s chin. “You’re such a slut Link, fucking that toy. Fuck, I can’t wait to spread those cheeks and pound you like you want.” 

Link whimpered, pressing his thighs together. Fuck that was hot, THIS was hot, having Ganon talk to him like this, knowing that they were going to finally **finally** have sex after a month of work and not enough time. He had a feeling once the floodgates opened there would be nothing to stop them. He slid between those spread legs, rubbing his hands up and down muscular thighs. Ganon was just so big everywhere, and his cock was no different. Link hadn’t actually seen it yet, only felt it when it pressed against him in bed, so his eagerness to unzip and pull Ganon out showed. Link whined when he finally got Ganon out, the man’s cock beautiful, perfect. He was as big as Link expected, head fat and rounded, with a thick shaft wrought with veins. His balls hung heavy once Link pulled them out, and he was eager to lick and suck every inch of him. Above his cock nestled a patch of red hair, and Link smiled at the care Ganon took with his grooming. Link himself had shaved consistently for work and now he kept it up out of habit. “I’ve been waiting to do this for so fucking long,” he groaned, wrapping his hand around the base, squeezing gently and bristling with pride at Ganon’s groan. 

“As have I. You don’t know how hard it’s been not to grab you and fuck that ass of yours,” Ganon grunted. 

“I think I do. The amount of times I’ve wanted to turn around and get that dick in me whenever it pressed against me in bed. Fuck, it’s been torture,” he breathed. But now they didn’t have to worry, and nothing would ever stop them again. Link shivered, bringing his face close enough to lick at the head, teasing the slit and moaning at the taste of precome that dribbled out. Ganon was everything he’d ever wanted and more, and he was so thankful he had hastily agreed to this a month ago. Ganon was big, so big not even Link could deepthroat all of him, so worked the base in his hand, squeezing and stroking it while his lips wrapped around the fat head. He whined when Ganon’s hand tangled into his blond hair, the older man rolling his hips ever so slightly, breathing labored. 

“So good at sucking cock, aren’t you?” Ganon growled. “Can’t wait to use and abuse that pretty mouth.” 

Link whined, rubbing his legs together, feeling his own cock swell. Before getting with Ganon he had had a moderate amount of hookups and he wouldn’t call himself a slut, but with Ganon? Gods, he wanted to be bent over and fucked in every which way, to suck and worship his dick like a god. Link was a whore, but just for one man and he’d ride that title to hell and back. 

He sucked at the head, letting Ganon’s hips rock his cock further into Link’s mouth, tongue pressing flat against the underside, tracing the veins he found. His breathing was labored, coming through his nose in rushed puffs, the excitement of sucing the other off was too much. How long he had waited and he wouldn’t disappoint Ganon, no, he wanted to make this the most mind shattering blowjob the man had ever had. Link hollowed his cheeks the more of Ganon he took in, and he thanked genetics or whatever it was that had given him a severe lack of gag reflex, able to take Ganon in far more than most people. The head pressed against the back of his throat, daring to push further, causing him to moan around the sensitive length. His hand stroked the base before dipping down to massage his balls. 

Ganon moaned, head falling back as Link worked him into his mouth. He was honestly shocked with how much of him the tiny blond took and it made the fire in his belly rage brighter. Link looked beautiful like this, lips stretched around his cock, tears stinging his eyes, bobbing and sucking at him with such fervor. Ganon grunted, jerking his hips, feeling the head of his cock press deeper into Link’s throat, groaning. “Link, fuck, you’re so good at this baby. I’m not gonna last with you doing all that,” he breathed. 

Good. Link wanted to taste Ganon on his tongue, wanted to feel his thick seed spilling down his throat, wanted him that way on both ends. Link was relentless, bobbing his head, sucking and licking at every inch of Ganon, stroking the base and moving down to continue at his balls. Pulling almost all the way off, Link lapped at the head before taking him all the way in again, moaning around him, sending vibrations rocketing through Ganon. 

“Link!” Ganon moaned, grabbing the blond hair and thrusting into his mouth, balls drawing up into him and cock pulsating as his orgasm hit in waves. He grunted, jerking into the hot mouth.  
Link whimpered, finally tasting Ganon, drinking down the hot seed that spilled readily into his waiting mouth. He drank down every drop before pulling off of Ganon, lips swollen and red, eyes watery, and his own cock achingly hard in his pajamas. 

“Fuck, I should have shoved my cock in that mouth of yours sooner,” he breathed. “C’mere, let me take care of you,” he purred, tugging Link’s arm and getting the blond into his lap. His sweet lover was shaking and looked so good with swollen lips from taking his cock. He tugged Link’s bottoms down, reaching behind him to press a finger against his still dripping hole. “Good boy, keeping yourself nice and wet for me.” He pressed a finger in, relishing in Link’s sob, the blond’s hips jerking, not knowing where to go. 

Link saw stars. Finally, after so long, he had something of Ganon’s inside of him, his finger, working relentlessly against his insides, fingers thick and long enough to press into his prostate. He cried out, cock twitching, hand diving down to wrap around him, stroking in time with Ganon’s finger. “Another,” he whined, rocking back into the hand. “Please, fuck, Ganon,” he moaned. 

“Such a needy boy,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Link’s sweaty temple, pressing a second finger in and humming at the whorish moan that came from the blond. He worked both fingers in, curling them inside of Link, feeling around inside of that warm, wet hole. He could feel his cock stirring at the thought of being buried in Link. Soon, soon thye would both get to experience that pleasure. He kissed at Links tear stained cheeks, smiling when the younger man sobbed for another finger, fucking himself on his fingers, hand stroking his cock faster. And who was Ganon to deny his pet? Sliding in a third finger, he felt the stretch of Link, the other’s muscles clenching around his fingers. He worked them in, thrusting up into Link hard and fast, bouncing the other in his lap. 

Link was weeping, writhing in Ganon’s lap, riding back onto his fingers while chasing his orgasm, hand stroking faster, hips working in desperate jerks. “Ganon!” He sobbed, loud and high as he came, hips stuttering as he spilled over Ganon’s shirt, whimpering as he rode his orgasm out, His hole clenched around the fingers inside of him, purring at Ganon’s groan. Both of them were vibrating with excitement, wanting more. 

Ganon pulled his fingers out, lapping at them, smirking at the whimper that came from Link. 

“No fair, that’s too sexy,” Link huffed. He nuzzled at Ganon’s cheek, rubbing against his beard, giggling at the way it tickled his smooth cheek. “Sorry about your shirt.” 

Ganon chuckled, shifting Link off of him. “That’s quite alright, that’s what the dry cleaners are for. I’m going to change, how much longer until dinner?” He was hungry for food, sure, but he was also hungry to continue exploring Link’s body, to taste every inch of him. 

Link hummed, slipping back into his bottoms after cleaning off, before heading to the kitchen. “Ten minutes,” he called to Ganon, the older man nodding as he headed into their bedroom. Link watched after him, sighing quietly, his heart thumping in his chest. Did he love this man? He was pretty sure he did. What a wild ride this month has been. They had gotten to know one another much more intimately in the past thirty days before ever having sex, and enjoyed one another’s company more than just for physical intimacy. 

“What’s for dinner?” Ganon asked, coming in in his boxers, wearing no fucking shirt. Link could never help himself, always staring at Ganon’s muscular tan chest, strong stomach, strong chest, strong everything. It had been so hard to hold back, but now he didn’t have to. 

“Tenderloin and some roasted veggies,” he said. Link made his way to Ganon and ran his fingers along his chest. “It’s unfair to walk around shirtless when you look like an actual Greek god,” he said with a pout. 

Ganon laughed, wrapping an arm around Link’s waist. “You don’t seem to mind, you’re always staring.” 

“It’s actually impossible not to,” Link argued, letting his lips slide against Ganon’s, relishing in the warm feeling of their lips pressed together. 

“Dinner. If we keep at it there won’t be any stopping,” Ganon murmured. It was already hard to hold himself back, and had been especially difficult when he’d had his fingers in Link. The thought of easily turning him around and thrusting into him had not escaped his mind. Even now he looked after Link who walked ahead of him, eyes glued to his perky ass. He was thankful for all that dancing and stripping had done for Link’s body.

Link did too, having asked if they could install a poll in the extra bedroom that up until Link had moved in, was collecting dust. Ganon had agreed and that room was now Link’s dancing room as well as his computer room. He did like to play games when he had free time, and Ganon had sometimes come in and watched him, asking all sorts of questions. Link was glad now that with the deadline nearly completed, they could spend more time together. Ganon was busy, but the past few months, with the upcoming deadline, were the worst in both his and Zelda’s eyes. Link pulled the tenderloin and veggies out of the oven, cutting into it to make sure it was cooked before slicing it and getting the plates piled with delicious veggies and meat. He handed Ganon the plates and got them some drinks, a bottled tea for Link and a beer for Ganon. Plopping down beside him at the dinner table, Link grinned and unscrewed his tea, taking a sip. “So, how is it?” 

“I haven’t tasted it yet,” Ganon chuckled. It had honestly been incredible having Link willing and able to cook dinner, it saved Ganon from his past habit of takeout. Before Link, he had often been much too tired to cook after such a long day and would resort to one of the dozens of takeout places in the area. Now he got to have a delicious homemade meal, with the occasional takeout when they were both feeling like having something less than healthy. Ganon cut a piece of meat and gathered some veggies on his fork before taking a bite, humming happily. “It’s incredible, thank you for cooking,” he told Link with a smile. 

“You’re welcome. Tomorrow, can we get pizza?” Link asked. “I feel like I’m going to be fucked out of my mind tomorrow,” he teased. 

Ganon flushed, but the pride in his belly burned. He wanted to make that a reality. “Is that a challenge? I’m going to make sure you can’t walk,” he smirked. “And sure, I’ll bring home pizza after work.” 

“A challenge? No, a promise,” Link grinned. 

Both men tried to eat normally, but they were both brimming with excitement to the point where dinner was finished with far quicker than usual. Dishes were tossed in the dishwasher and they made their way to the bedroom, hands eager to touch one another. Ganon groaned, lifting Link up and pressing him against the door, kissing him like his life depended on it. How they had both waited for this moment, satisfying themselves, biding their time until they could finally be together intimately. 

Link’s arms and legs wrapped around Ganon, anchoring himself to the man. His fingers threaded through long red hair, tugging to bring out growls from the man against him. Their kiss broke and Ganon was going for his neck, lapping at delicate skin, sucking mark after mark into him. Link moaned, how he had longed to be marked by Ganon, totally owned by him. 

“Link,” he breathed against pale skin, kissing the bruise he left against Link’s pale throat. “May I...restrain you?” It was something he had imagined in many of his fantasies during his attempt to not go insane jerk off sessions. Having Links wrists bound above his head and at his mercy, he hungered for it. But he would not force Link, would not pressure him into it. 

“Fucking Christ, yessss,” Link moaned. 

Thankfully, he need not worry. Ganon pulled them away from the wall, carrying Link to bed and laying him gently down. He had bought a king and for many months had slept alone, wondering if he’d ever share it with another. Link was the best person for the job, the only person Ganon wanted to share this bed with. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, looking down at Link, admiring every inch of that luscious body, curved and toned from dancing. Those shiny, bruised lips, red cheeks, bright blue eyes, everything about Link was positively perfect. Seeing him flush at the compliment was a nice bonus too. Ganon smiled, grabbing the hem of Link’s shirt and pulling it over his head before reaching into the drawer and retrieving some silk rope he’d purchased in the hopes Link would agree. Untying it, he gently bound Link’s wrists tight enough to keep him restrained but not hard enough to hurt him before tying it to the headboard. “You’re perfect like this, bound for me,” he murmured.   
Link squirmed against their sheets, tugging at the rope, moaning at the feeling of being at Ganon’s mercy, yet also knowing how safe he was here. Ganon was so warm, pressing closer to him, the man’s mouth on his skin again. He had sufficiently assaulted his neck, covering both sides in marks so it was a good thing Link didn’t really have to go anywhere, though he knew Zelda would see them eventually. 

Ganon devoured Link, licking at every inch of his body, but settling on those pert little nipples, so cute and ready for him. He latched onto one, sucking and nipping at it, pulling and rubbing at the other with his fingers. He wanted to make Link so sensitive his nipples would react under even the barest of touches. He groaned, listening to the symphony of Link’s whimpers and gasps, relishing in the sounds coming from his tiny lover. Ganon switched nipples, giving each equal attention until Link was writhing against him, achingly hard. Ganon was too, fuck, just seeing Link move like this, gasp for him, it was enough to have him hard in his pants again. 

Gods this was too much. Link couldn’t believe Ganon was making him ache just from this, the man’s lips and fingers expertly working his nipples until he was shaking. “Ganon, please,” he whimpered. “I need more!” He was absolutely not above begging, and the way he ached in his pajama pants made it easier to throw out any pride me may have had. But he could see Ganon was just as hard, wanting him just as badly. “Fuck me,” he whined. 

Ganon clicked his tongue, leaning over to kiss Link sweetly. “Not yet, my love, I need to prepare you again, to taste you.” Link had said it was a promise he wouldn’t be walking tomorrow, so Ganon had to live up to such a lofty statement. Not to mention Ganon wanted to take his time, he wanted to appreciate every inch of Link’s body, to devour him like he’s wanted to since the moment he saw him in the club. He spread Link’s legs, settling between them while working his way down, kissing and nipping along his skin. He shifted, lifting Link’s leg to kiss at the inside of his ankle, moving upward until he got to his inner thigh. It was there he settled in, biting down hard enough to leave bruises, delighting in the squeal from above. 

“Ganon!” Link gasped.

“What? It’s not like you’ll need to go to the club later,” he teased. “You’re mine now, and I’m going to mark you accordingly.” Ganon loved seeing his dark skin pressed against Links milky skin, to watch the way they blended together so perfectly. Ganon shifted, moving to the other thigh and leaving an equally large bruise before moving up. 

Link groaned. Fucking **finally** . Ganon’s breath was hot against his length, the older man lapped at him, holding Link’s hips down the more he tried to writhe. Link pulled his wrists, a fruitless effort, bound by the silky rope. He sobbed as Ganon’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking at him, holding him down and taking what he wanted. Link was shaking, his lips were parted, letting out shameless moans, one after the other. “Why’d you stop?!” He huffed, kicking the man’s shoulder (gently). 

Ganon laughed, giving one last lick to the tip. “Because I don’t want you cumming just yet. I’ll get two, maybe three out of you but your first I want to be from my tongue inside of you.” 

Well fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. “Then hurry up and get inside of me,” he groaned, writhing in the bed, fighting Ganon’s hands. “You’re being so mean!” 

“I’m enjoying my meal,” Ganon countered, gently rolling Link onto his stomach, making sure to adjust the rope so the other was comfortable. “I’ve waited the whole month for this, I’m going to savor every last inch of you.” Ganon reached over into the bedside table to retrieve some lube, squirting it into his hand and getting his fingers nice and slick. Link was clearly no stranger to intrusions, the video earlier attested to that, but Ganon didn’t want to just shove his fingers in, or his cock. He wanted to savor every noise from Link, every twitch of his beautiful body. He pressed the first finger in with little resistance, Link already having taken many things inside of him today, yet still so tight and warm. Ganon explored every inch he could reach, taking his time to unravel his love. 

“Ganon, so help YOU if you don’t stick another finger in me,” Link snarled, so angry but with no true malice behind his words. 

Ganon chuckled but obeyed, adding a second finger alongside the first, scissoring Link open before pressing in and curling. He knew he hit Link’s prostate when his lithe lover practically sang, body bowing up off the bed. “So beautiful,” he purred, giving Link exactly what he wanted by adding a third. He worked them in until he could feel Link’s hole loosen around him, smirking as he pulled them out, replacing them with his tongue. He grabbed Link’s legs and pulled him up, the other’s back pressed into the bed, ass in the air. Ganon lapped lazily along the puffy rim before slipping his tongue inside, groaning at how well Link clenched around him. 

“Jesus fuck!” Link wiggled, moaning and jerking his hips helplessly into the air. No one had ever eaten him out quite like this and it was making him feel hotter and his cock get ever closer to orgasm, without even being **touched**. Gods if Ganon got him to come untouched he would never let this man go. “G-Ganon oh, fuck I can’t,” he panted, trying to get away to hold off his orgasm, whining as the older man held him close, refusing to let him budge. 

Ganon worked at Link’s hole, sucking and fucking his tongue into the blond, wanting to drive him right off the cliff. His tongue wasn’t long enough to reach Link’s prostate, but this couples with his hands sliding forward to twist his nipples was. Ganon delighted in the way Link screamed for him, hips jerking as he came all over his stomach and chest from the angle he was being kept in. Ganon purred as Link’s hole clenched tight around his tongue, eagerly lapping at him until he loosened enough to pull out of. Ganon gently lowered Link back onto the bed, smoothing his hands through messy blond locks. 

“Fuck me,” he whined. “It’s not enough, fuck me.” Link was aching, he was sensitive, but he was still ready to go. His cock would catch up with him eventually. His hole was clenching around nothing, so impossibly empty, he needed Ganon or he felt like he would die. He wouldn’t, but Link was dramatic and horny. 

Ganon had had his fun teasing Link, of pulling him to the edge and shoving him off, but now he was at his limit. His cock was achingly hard and Link was writhing like a whore, begging for his cock, how could he continue to tell him now? “I’ll give it to you baby,” he purred, unbuckling and shoving his pants and boxers down, groaning with relief at the release of his length. “After tonight, there’s no stopping me Link,” he breathed. “I’m going to fuck you whenever and wherever I please,” he told the blond as he poured more lube onto his cock, stroking it. 

“Fuck yessss,” Link moaned. Fuck it sounded hot, way too hot. A diligent student by day and a cocksleeve for Ganon at night. He rather liked that idea, more than he was willing to admit out loud. Link tucked his knees up and spread them, pulling his cheeks apart for Ganon. He whimpered when the head finally pressed against him, sobbing with relief as Ganon pressed into him. After a month of pining, wanting, masturbating constantly, he was finally feeling Ganon for the first time, and he was better than Link had imagined him. He was so thick, filling Link to the point of being too full, and he was long enough that he slid easily against his prostate, head nestling against it. Link let out a choked sob the moment Ganon bottomed out inside of him, hands moving to curl into the blankets. “Fuck, fuck you’re so big,” he gasped. 

Ganon pressed warm kisses against Link’s shoulder before untying him from the post and gently wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and lifting him up into his lap, sliding Link down just a little bit more. “And you’re so tight, so hot around me,” he whispered. Ganon’s hand rubbed Link’s belly, rumbling with pride at the very subtle bump along that normally flat stomach. “You’re so small Link but you can take all of me. You were meant for my cock,” he purred. 

“Ah, yes!” Link moaned, letting his head fall back against Ganon’s shoulder, wrists still bound by the rope, coming down to wrap around his erect cock. He bucked up into his hands and back onto Ganon, squirming, wanting more. Ganon’s growl in his ear had him whimpering, gasping as hands wrapped around his waist, and fuck Ganon could wrap them all the way around. He sobbed as he was lifted up and forced back down, Ganon fucking up into him with fervor and passing. Link was wailing, screaming, begging for more of Ganon, needing him more than he’d needed anything in his whole fucking life. 

Ganon was the same, fucking up into Link, holding that tiny waist and using Link like a fucking toy. And he loved it. They both did. He could feel himself drawing close, Link just felt too perfect around him, sucking him in, so tight and hot. “Inside or out?” He whispered into Link’s ear, kissing the shell of it. 

“Do you need to ask? Inside, always inside,” Link panted. He stroked himself faster, gripping at the shaft and thumbing the head until his second orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, Link sobbing into the air as he spilled across the sheets. 

Ganon knew his end was close when Link came, the familiar tightness he’d experienced now strangling his cock, pulling him in and demanding his seed. Ganon snarled and sank his teeth into Link’s shoulder, relishing in the sob from his love, fucking up into him a few more times before he pushed Link’s ass down snug against his cock. He felt his cock pulsate, seed pouring out of him and into Link, hips snapping to make sure every drop took. He’d never experienced such an earth shattering orgasm, his vision blurry when he did finally open his eyes. Both men were panting, and Link looked ready to pass out. Ganon slowly lifted him off his cock, smiling at the whimper from the younger man. He groaned, watching his seed spill out of Link’s used hole. He grabbed the top sheet they’d soiled and tossed it to the floor before untying Link's bound wrists and lying down, pulling Link snug against his chest. 

“That was...well, I’m never letting you break up with me,” Link chuckled, cupping Ganon’s cheeks and kissing him. 

Ganon smiled against Link’s lips, nuzzling into his hair once they parted. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he murmured. 

“Hey Ganon?” 

He hummed, looking down at Link. 

“I...I think I love you,” came the hushed reply. 

Ganon bit his lip and pulled Link closer. “I think...I think I love you too.” 

The relationship had just begun, there was much to experience together, many ups and downs but they would take it in stride. It wasn’t often such feelings enveloped two people so intimately as it had them. Come what may, they would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
